The Both Of Us
by Xll
Summary: "I'll never give you up... Never..."
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_24th December 2027, Tuesday._

_I came home late this night._

_Unlike the days before, today, I took my time in the shower room. I felt each and every tiny droplets of water splashed onto my face which eventually slipped away silently from me onto the cold tiled floor. I hoped that, with this, it can help to ease this wretched feeling a little. But it seems that as time goes by, the feeling gets heavier and clings onto me more._

_After shower, I stepped out of it, dried myself up and put on some fresh home clothes that our housekeeper, Dyna, had prepared for me. I spoke lesser and left almost any household concerns in her care ever since it happened. I know perfectly well all these times, how wary she was... And of course, how reliant and irresponsible I had been, to throw all these in her care. But never did she show her discontent once. Despite how cold I was throughout these past 9 months, she always stood by my side, each time greeting me with the best smile she can conjure. I'm truly grateful to her and at the same time, ashamed of how I had mistreated her all these times..._

_My mind was too occupied to think about anything else. Compared to all the things I went through, this felt so much harder to live by... Life had never been so stressful and intoxicating. I had already forgotten how peace felt like... All I felt was fear, resentment, bitterness and sadness._

_Today, these mixture of feelings felt so intense. I couldn't control it and cried to my heart's content while holding my wife's hand in mine. Without fail, I would spent every single night with her... She lay so peacefully on the bed, her long soft hair resting on the pillow with her beautiful emerald eyes shut... I remember how I spend every night praying that she would open her eyes and greet me with her alluring smile once more. I was always positive and hopeful, I'm confident this day would come... But today it felt so different, it felt as if all hopes are fading..._

_Beads of tears rolled down my face, as I watched her. This is the woman that had given me the 15 best years of her life. This is the woman that gave up all the luxuries in her life and endured all hardships with me in order to create a home rightfully ours. This is the woman that would willingly sacrifice herself to protect me. This is the woman whom I love and can't live without..._

_Tomorrow will be our 15th year anniversary..._

_Please my love, how long more are you going to let me wait?... I miss you so..._

_At 11:38pm,_

_Uchiha Itachi_


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Age of characters vary from that of actual series.

**CHAPTER 1 **

_13th February 2011, Sunday_

_Sasuke begged me (for what it seemed like a million times) to go out with this girl tomorrow. Each time I replied 'No, I won't.' but deep down inside, I'm hesitating. Should I or should I not? It seemed so out of character for me. And besides, this girl here likes my brother and not me._

_Despite the fact that I like her a lot. _

_Just a few months ago, Sasuke entered this same college as I did. As the older brother, I'm supposed to look out for him which didn't turn out quite right. I was busy setting my eyes on this young lady with soft pink hair tied into a pony tail, dressed casually in a white polo tee and jeans. She was carrying several textbooks in her arms. She looked unsure where to go to when she finally realized I was looking in her direction. I was caught totally off guard. I thought probably she would cast a what-the-hell look at me and stalked off. But she didn't._

_She gave me a warm vibrant smile instead._

_It took me great pain to find out who she was and it came as a huge disappointment when I came to know that Sasuke was the one she held a torch for._

_So imagine how wretched I felt when Sasuke promised to go out with her on a date and he tells me that he's not interested? _

_Sasuke asked again this morning and I almost yelled my lungs out at him. How many times must he torture with this question? "Why agree and accept in the first place when you know you don't want to turn up?" I asked and his reply was, "She seemed to be looking forward to it a lot and I wanted to go with someone else much more than her. I don't want to break her heart."_

_You already did the moment you asked me this, little brother._

_Sasuke argued with me saying it was killing two birds with a stone. And the next thing I did was flicking his forehead with my fingers. The punishment I gave him was a blue black bruise on his forehead that he can wear on his date the next damn day. He swore at me but it served him right for asking that God forsaken question._

_"Whether you're going or not, its final I'm not turning up and she can wait for all she want thanks to SOMEONE." He hissed angrily, trying to ease that bruise with an ice pack. _

_"That someone would be YOU. AND - Like I care." I replied with a nonchalant look._

_But I do care. _

_That sucks._

_Should I turn up in my brother's stead tomorrow?_

_At 10:46pm,_

_Uchiha Itachi_


End file.
